my psycho world
by haedaes
Summary: enter the crazy world of kagome higurashi and to access this chaos pls read. oh and this is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Ok so here I am sitting in my room praying that an extra terrestrial being is going to come and take me back home, which is probably some far of planet that does not even exist in our solar system. Ok I am probably freaking you'll out but that's ok since I normally have that effect on people.

Who I am you ask? My name is Kagome Higurashi and I am in junior college wohoo , doesn't that sound exciting. My life was average till inuyasha jackass tashio decided to join college, I mean it seems like god is punishing me for my past sins or something. Now I know it seems to you that I hate inuyasha , but that is not true on some level. Infact we are kinda best friends, however yasha has decide that it is his new mission to make sure that I don't interact with boys other than the ones that are in our group and that is just because they are already kinda hooked.

I have known inuyasha since we were tiny boopers and he has always treated me like his kid sister. Contrary to popular school gossip I have never seen inuyasha in a romantic light so we have been chill till now that is. I mean the nerve of that guy is astounding, he actually beat up a poor unsuspecting boy just because he wanted to talk to me about the latest books in the library. Poor hojo I hope he is not hurt that badly, that reminds me I better visit him in the hospital soon.

Did I mention that I am a book fan I can read just about anything. That is kind of besides the point , but ya I think yasha went a little overboard this time and if he continues like this I will probably end up an old spinster with 40 cats or something , I already have one dear darling buyo.

But do you know the most unfair part , inuyasha actually has a girlfriend and to top it off she is my cousin kikyo. She is a doll really just a little bit on the dull side. I often wonder why he cant be a little like miroku who is actually my real older brother. And to be quite honest I don't think miroku would actually hurt some one for talking to me cause that is just being paranoid. The only bad thing about roku is that he is a little perverted ok, really perverted to be honest, he really can't help it, it is a weird trait of the Higurashi men.

I think I forgot to mention about sango she is kikyos sister, my cousin and my best friend. The best thing about her is that she kicks rokus and yashas asses each time they step out of line. It is really enjoyable watching her beat up boys. She has been doing that since she was 5 and a boy had pulled her pigtails. Sango adds the colour to my life. I cant describe myself cause I have too many mood swings, infact my friends tell me I can be really scary when I turn mad , but I think that they are just pulling my leg.

Oh my god I just saw sesshomaru, he is inuyashas big brother and he is an ever bigger ass than his brother. I have always detested him ever since he ruined my Malibu stacy doll. That guy is soo infuriating, he thinks that he is better than everyone else and that might be true but he really doesn't need to flaunt it. He actually has his very own club which is dedicated to worshipping his existence , how pathetic is that?

Oh crap I think he saw what I wrote I am in deep dog poo. He is now giving me that evil chauvinistic smirk of his.

"kagome u seem to like talking about me so I suggest that you join the sess idol worship club, there you will be able to freely and openly declare your undying love for me ."

After saying that the worlds biggest ass walks away.Can you believe the nerve of him talking like he owns the whole bloody world. I am now taking an oath to stop thinking or writing about sesshomaru since it is proving to be detrimental to my health.

Mr myouga has come I need to go .

Kagome higurashi signing off. Has a nice ring to it doesn't it.

Bye

Pls review. Tell me if its good enough to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything still.

I Kagome Higurashi am now sitting in the mess hall banging my head against the table, now you are probably wondering why and if you are not then I am still telling. Now the last time you heard from me I was sitting in mr myougas class listening to him drone on about irrelevant things. I mean feudal lords were so last century and the ones that we learn about aren't even good looking, the shame. Anyway luckily this time I didn't fall asleep and I didn't receive any detention. So I silently thanked my fates and promised not to curse them for at least a week. However I spoke to soon. You see I had forgotten all about the pop quiz since I had been so busy rambling about yasha and ice man and now I think I flunked. If mommy dearest comes to know about this, I will seriously be in some deep dog poo. Lately my grades have been slipping and my mom thinks its because I am not applying my self seriously. The truth is that it's the teaching staffs fault, I mean they are the one's that are not applying themselves. Alas a time has come when the teachers of the world no longer strive for the betterment of the future generations, that is us if your confused. But when I told my mum that she berated me for insulting my esteemed teachers. The unfairness of it all.

I think its time that I teach inuyasha a lesson. He does too many weird things and as a result I am compelled to dwell upon them. That is another reason why my work is suffering and of course I am as lazy as hell but that point can be ignored. Yasha darling has decided to enter the mess hall, let the fireworks begin.

I am now sitting in detention and its not my fault I tried to explain but no one believes me. All I did was hug yasha but the eyewitnesses told the dean that I had run at inuyasha with full speed and tackled him to the ground. They even said that I had punched him, atrocious charges if you ask me. One dweeb even said that yasha refused to retaliate. A bunch of stinking liars that's what they all are. My mommie is so gonna kill me, please help me god.

Now my darling brother roku has decided to come to come and pay me a visit oh the joys of life. He congratulated me for sending inuyasha to the nurses room. He also told me that the jocks are now devising strategies to bring about my untimely death, since inuyasha was one of the star players for the track and basketball teams. But I ain't scared of them. They all are a bunch of overgrown mamas boys anyway. However I have now decided to leave school from the back entrance. Its not because I am scared of them its just that I haven't seen the backside of the school for a long time. Ok who am I kidding here I am shit scared, I think they are going to break my bones. Why do I always get myself in these situations?

Guess what I managed to get away from the jocks but I ran into the dean of the college and he thinks that I need anger management issues , what the hell does he know. It seems that my teachers name will be naraku, he himself was an ex anger management student but they tell me that he is now at peace with himself , what utter crap is that huh.

Anyway now every Monday and Wednesday I will have to spend my evenings with naraku. I sincerely hope that we get along or else there is going to be hell to pay for. Sango is now telling me about some boring martial arts class that she wants us both to attend so I have now successfully drowned out her voice. Oh oh I think she realised that I wasn't listening, she seems pretty pissed. I think its time for me to stop writing and start running.

Kagome higurashi running off.

Sry I didn't mention sees but he will be back.

Pls review it always helps me write better and be free to give suggestions .

Chao. Thank you to all my reviewers.


End file.
